Igglybuff the Prodigy
Igglybuff the Prodigy (Japanese: てんさいププリン GeniusPupurin) is the second Special Episode in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. It is unlocked after completing Chapter 9. In this Special Episode, it is revealed how Guildmaster Wigglytuff became an explorer. Synopsis Late one night, Chatot sneaks Wigglytuff a Perfect Apple that he requested, much to Chatot's constant chagrin and worry. As he eats the apple, Wigglytuff accidentally drops a Defend Globe to his horror, but is relieved that it isn't damaged. Chatot is curious as to why Wigglytuff holds onto the item since it only affects Bug types, but Wigglytuff explains that it is tied to how he became an explorer, beginning a flashback. Back then, Wigglytuff was an Igglybuff who lived in a small cottage with his parents. One day, Igglybuff and his friends shared some Gummis, when the local bullies, a Banette and a Skorupi, arrive. They demanded some Gummis from Igglybuff, who was the only one who isn't intimidated by them. He willingly gives them Gummis. The next day, Banette and Skorupi decide to go exploring in Murky Forest. All of Igglybuff's friends refused, saying that they have heard rumors that there is a monster in the forest. Igglybuff agreed to go to Murky Forest, but deep in the forest, an Armaldo appears, scaring off Banette and Skorupi. When he saw that Igglybuff hadn't left, he tells him to go home. But Igglybuff says that he'll only leave if Armaldo tells him what he is doing in the forest. They went to a cave where Armaldo lived, where Armaldo tells Igglybuff that he is an explorer. He showed Igglybuff a map, while telling him that he's been trying to decipher it for a long time. Igglybuff set the map on fire, to Armaldo's horror. Armaldo immediately grabs it and extinguishes it using Water Gun. When he brushes away the charred parts of the map, he realized that there is a second layer underneath. Igglybuff explained that he saw that the map was very thick, and therefore must have had two layers. Examining the map, they find a place called Eastern Cave. Igglybuff asks Armaldo if he can go there with him. Armaldo says he is a retired explorer, but Igglybuff manages to persuade him to go. At the bottom of the cave, they find a chest containing a Defend Globe. They go on many more explorations. When they return from one of these, they are followed by aNidoking, who watches them from a distance. The next day, they decide to visit a place called Fortune Ravine, just as Igglybuff's friends worriedly inform his parents that he has been playing in Murky Forest, to the Wigglytuff's shock. When they reach a relay point, Armaldo explains that this often means that there is a boss in the dungeon. Meanwhile back at Igglybuff's house, the Nidoking arrives and says that he is an explorer and that he has something to tell them. At the bottom of the dungeon, Igglybuff and Armaldo are attacked by an Exploud, a Vespiquen, a Yanmega, a Probopass, a Claydol, and a Camerupt. After defeating them, they exit the dungeon. Outside, they encountered Igglybuff's parents, his friends, Nidoking and Magnezone. Magnezone said that Armaldo is a B-Rank Outlaw, and everyone had come to arrest Armaldo after Nidoking made a report of his sighting. Igglybuff cannot believe it, and is about to throw a tantrum before Armaldo calms him down. Armaldo admits his crimes, but sincerely wishes for Igglybuff to hone his skills an explorer, and willingly turns himself in. As Magnezone is about to take him away, Armaldo throws the Defend Globe to a devastated Igglybuff as a souvenir of their time together. As Wigglytuff ends his flashback, Chatot concludes that Wigglytuff held onto the Defend Globe in remembrance of his mentor. Wigglytuff ends the episode by commenting that although there are Pokémon outlaws, he doesn't believe any of them are truly evil. Trivia This episode is the only one without a battle between the star and a significant antagonist, or antagonists. Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Special Episodes